Various medication delivery devices are used to supply medication to patients. For example, insulin pumps can be used to deliver insulin for patients with Type 1 diabetes mellitus. Many insulin pumps use open-loop control, meaning a pump typically delivers medication based on a fixed setpoint without any feedback of a patient's actual condition. However, as medical technology advances, new and more accurate sensors continue to improve the patient information that is available for use. Some sensors are even capable of providing real-time data, such as continuous glucose monitoring (CGM) sensors that provide continuous readings of blood glucose levels in diabetic patients.